


Surprise

by snoqualmie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, yahaba is a Big Baby that cant talk about his Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoqualmie/pseuds/snoqualmie
Summary: His mom promises dinner out to wherever he wants when she gets back but it's not really the same. He's always sort of wanted a real birthday night, as lame as it sounds, but she’s gone again and Yahaba is running low on leftovers to reheat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> short, unedited. literally didnt even read over this when i was done typing it.  
> yahaba needs to fucking learn how to SAY things though, jesus christ use ur words  
> happy birthday to The Boy

Yahaba's never really been big on birthdays, for all his family knows. When his sister still lived with them, they'd get something sweet and if it was a school night he'd get to stay up late. As he got older, as his sister moved out, as his mom started taking longer and more frequent business trips he's just tried to stop feeling special about the whole thing. It's not cynical, he rationalizes, it's realistic. Not every birthday is a big deal and he's getting too old to act like it is. His mom sends him a text wishing him a happy birthday, a good day. His mom promises dinner out to wherever he wants when she gets back but it's not really the same. He's always sort of wanted a real birthday night, as lame as it sounds, but she’s gone again and Yahaba is running low on leftovers to reheat.

So he still doesn't really tell his team. He doesn't tell his friends or his classmates when it's a Wednesday and his birthday all in the same day because it's not a big deal. It's the tail end of his third year of high school and there are a lot more important things to worry about. Passing the torch to Kindaichi, first of all, who still gets so excited that he yells at the first years instead of talking to them at a normal volume. Kindaichi who still thinks he's subtle about the way he talks about hoping to be the captain.

Aside from that there's a properly daunting amount of University details to take care of. He needs to finish up his scholarship paperwork, he needs to figure out how he’s going to make his schedule work with a part time job. He still hasn't talked to Kyoutani about getting a place together because it's sort of strange to bring up. It's awkward, really, and Yahaba keeps finding excuses to never, ever bring it up. He likes the way things are now. They play volleyball together and they nap together and mumble secrets into each other's hair when they take baths. It’s good and it’s getting there but Yahaba isn’t ballsy enough to spring the concept of living together on him quite yet.

Any way you spin it, there's no reason for Yahaba to tell anybody that his birthday is coming up or even when it is on the day of, so he doesn't. He wakes up at the same time, puts the same kneepads on his ankles so he can just yank them up at practice. He texts Kyoutani back an equally as garbled good morning text and brushes his teeth with his eyes closed.

When he gets to the gymnasium he trips over someone's feet.

He finally looks up from his phone and Kyoutani's perched on the stairs next to the first year he tripped on. Yahaba is almost positive he's asleep.

"Morning, Arisaka" Yahaba says, ruffling the kid's hair. "Why're you here so early?"

"Good morning, Captain," he says, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Just wanted to be on time."

"You always are," Yahaba says as he unlocks the gym. "Also, you should stop calling Kyoutani senpai, he's getting a big head about it. He's already got a big ego but you know—"

"Fuck you," Kyoutani interrupts, slitting an eye open.

"Oh," Yahaba says, raising his eyebrows and pulling the doors open. "The night goblin is awake?”

Kyoutani snorts and hauls himself to his feet. Yahaba doesn't know why but he's expecting something, like maybe Kyoutani might know his birthday, somehow. Kyoutani doesn't say anything, though, and Yahaba swallows the stupid lump in his throat and claps the first year on the shoulder as they head into the gym.

Practice is fine. Average, even. The first years have found their footing as members of the team and as Watari's own little fanclub. They've been playing together for almost an entire school year but after a particularly gnarly receive Yahaba still catches hushed whispers of, _"That's so cool!"_

Yahaba doesn't think about how much he's going to miss them, about how much he's going to miss volleyball. He takes a few deep breaths and watches his team play. He watches the bow of Kyoutani's back, the flex of Kunimi's calves, the grin on Watari's face when his kohai falls into a receive that's unbelievably controlled for a first year libero. It's weird, really, how on a day where he should be happy about, like, life in general he's just bummed and everything that he's been not thinking about just wants to come back and bug the shit out of him.

Kyoutani catches his gaze somewhere in the middle of his train of thought and the two of them look at each other for what feels like a long minute but is probably only a second. Kyoutani's eyes are narrowed happily, he's flushed and comfortable and he's the best vice-captain Yahaba could've asked for. Enough sneering and goading to rile up other teams, enough patience and unexpected kindness to pull the first years right under his wing and bring them together as a team. Kyoutani glances away but the corners of his mouth turn up just a little bit and Yahaba tries to squash the wave of fondness that bubbles up inside of him.

Yahaba manages to catch Kunimi on his way out, setting a hand on his shoulder and grinning.

"I don't like that look," Kunimi deadpans. "It's creepy as hell."

"Kunimi," Yahaba says, patting his back lightly. "How are you today?"

"I'm well," he says, leaning away from Yahaba and smiling softly. "Thank you for asking, Captain."

"Anything going on?"

"Math test," Kunimi says thoughtfully. "Probably should have studied. I have to put away the dishes when I get home. Kindaichi wants to play Dragon Age after school."

"Uh," Yahaba nods and drops his hand. "Nice. Sorry for holding you back."

"You're fine, Captain," Kunimi says, shouldering his backpack. "You're fine."

When they're walking to Watari's class for lunch Kyoutani asks him quietly, "What's up tonight?"

"Nothing," Yahaba says carefully. "Why?"

Kyoutani shrugs. "Ma misses you. Come over for dinner."

And it's the same feeling as before settling in his chest. Something nasty and awful even though he knows he's never told Kyoutani his birthday, even though he knows that Kyoutani's got enough on his plate to barely remember to put on socks in the morning, let alone remember Yahaba's birthday, he still feels it. It's childish and absolutely lame but he can't help it.

"Sure," Yahaba says.

Kyoutani narrows his eyes at the tone. The hallway is crowded enough for Kyoutani to reach out and nudge their fingers together, loose and easy to pull away from when Yahaba inevitably worries that people are staring. _That_ had been a whole conversation, with Yahaba stretched out on his back on Kyoutani's bed while he cleaned, explaining to Kyoutani that not everybody's families are like his, that if his Aunt found out or if his cousins found out it could go very bad very quickly, that University will be different, though.

Yahaba spends the rest of the day in a weird mood. It's not terrible but it's definitely shitty. Even afternoon practice is off, but maybe he's projecting. They get through it fine but Kyoutani seems annoyed and when Kyoutani's annoyed it sets a weird vibe for the rest of the team. The first years feed off of his energy and by the time they're pulling the nets down for the night, Yahaba's stress level is through the fucking roof. All in all, it's kind of a shit-show of a day birthday and Yahaba is more than ready to curl up on the couch with Kyoutani and his sisters and watch cartoons until they all fall asleep.

His head is pounding as he stands in the club room and waits for Kyoutani to finishing organizing his shit so they can just go home.

"Ken," Yahaba huffs. "What the hell are you looking for?"

"I had something in here," Kyoutani grumbles. "But it's fucking gone."

"What is it?"

"Bluetooth speaker charger."

Yahaba scowls. "Can we look for it tomorrow? Maybe you left it at home."

Kyoutani looks up at Yahaba, eyes narrowed in a question.

"No," Yahaba says. "I'm not really okay, alright? I want to go home and make out and maybe give each other blow jobs because I had a shitty day and I want to go home."

Kyoutani's phone buzzes in Yahaba's pocket and he pulls it out.

"Text from Watari," Yahaba grumbles. "Says, 'Hey, your charger is in my bag. I'll bring it tomorrow morning.' So, problem solved?"

"Okay," Kyoutani says, zipping his bag and slinging it up onto his shoulder, and that's that. Yahaba sighs and tucks himself further into Kyoutani's jacket.

"Sorry," Yahaba breathes as they head toward the door.

"Don't apologize. Long day. I get it."

"Don't be grumpy with me," Yahaba mumbles, tugging Kyoutani's sleeve.

Kyoutani stops them in front of the door and grabs a fistful of the front of the hoodie, pulling Yahaba close and pecking him on the cheek. Then Kyoutani swings the door open and jerks his head. Yahaba turns to walk out but he comes face-to-face—really it's more like face to top of head—with the entire volleyball team, bent in shallow bows with gifts held out in front of them.

There's a chorus of loud happy birthday wishes and Yahaba feels heat rushing into his face.

"Fuck you," he blurts before he can catch his tongue. "You sneaky fucks."

Kyoutani properly laughs, then, and Yahaba's eyes snap to him, doubled over with a gift presented in one hand. A couple of team members are looking at him, too, eyes crinkled with amusement because when Kyoutani laughs he really laughs. This wheezing little chuckle that catches on the way out.

Yahaba looks back at his team and groans, rubbing his fists into his eyes. He's not going to cry. Kindaichi stands up first, awkwardly shoving a small parcel at Yahaba until he accepts. Kunimi follows, a shit-eating grin on his face as he sets a small card in Yahaba's hand and says, "Sorry for lying, Captain. Just following orders."

Kyoutani snorts and nods.

By the time the last first year is pressing a gift into his hand, Yahaba's fumbling to keep them all in his hands and Kyoutani is done not-so-subtly fist bumping each person as they head for their homes. After fist bumping the last first year, Kyoutani crosses his arms over his chest and gives Yahaba a smug grin.

"You're a dick," Yahaba huffs.

"You're a dick," Kyoutani counters, jerking his chin. "You're the one that didn't tell me your birthday was important to you."

"It's not," Yahaba lies.

"Come off it, you fluffy-haired fuck."

"Fine," Yahaba says, crouching to set the small gifts in his bag. "It's important and it means a lot to me that you guys remembered. Do you want me to fucking cry? Because I will. Trust me."

It's not until they're passing through the gate of their school and heading off towards Kyoutani's house that Kyoutani gives Yahaba a sidelong glance and asks, "Do I still get a blow job?"

Yahaba definitely laughs a little too hard. 

Yahaba reaches out and twines their fingers. He knows he should use his words, but Kyoutani isn't much of a talker and the moment itself is nice.

The sun is long past set, the night is chilly and crisp, like winter is still hanging on despite the bursts of warm weather they've had in the last week or so. Kyoutani's hand is kind of dry and very warm and he swings their joined hands as he walks.

"You're old now," Kyoutani says.

"We're the same age," Yahaba says. "You turned eighteen before me, actually."

"Still old. Wrinkly bastard."

Yahaba snorts and pulls Kyoutani closer, squeezing his hand. The walk is quiet after that; there's nothing but the scuff of their shoes on the pavement, the rush of cars driving by, the early evening peace that settles over quiet cul-de-sacs like Kyoutani's.

"Is anybody home?" Yahaba asks.

"Not sure," Kyoutani says. "Mitsuki has a game."

Yahaba frowns. It's Wednesday. Even practice matches are only on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"So, nobody's home?" Yahaba says, hoping Kyoutani gets the hint.

Kyoutani hums and looks up from where he’s digging his keys out of his bag. Yahaba takes the opportunity to lean in and kiss Kyoutani’s forehead.

"Happy birthday," Kyoutani says, tipping his face forward and kissing Yahaba properly on the mouth.

That's good, too, even though it's cold as shit outside. Yahaba still isn't over the fact that he can just kiss Kyoutani when they're alone like this. Kyoutani's mouth is soft and warm and Yahaba's halfway to parting his lips and maybe caving to that oral idea when Kyoutani pulls back and turns to unlock the door.

"You're awful," Yahaba snaps, kicking the undersides of Kyoutani's feet as he takes his shoes off and walks into the house.

"Relax," Kyoutani laughs. Woof is wiggling excitedly as he follows them but the house is unusually quiet and it's vaguely unsettling. Either way, Yahaba is pissed that Kyoutani just stopped kissing him.

"You're a piece of shit, alright? And I was _really_ considering suck—"

"Surprise," Kyoutani yells loudly, smacking Yahaba in the gut and flicking the kitchen lights on.

There's a screamed chorus of happy birthdays from Kyoutani's entire family as they stand around the table. Keiko is wearing a little party hat, too, and Mitsuki is screaming at the top of her lungs and both of Kyoutani's parents are yelling and it's just a little too much for Yahaba.

Yahaba's man enough to admit that he cries when he's angry, he cries at romantic movies, he cries when he sees really cute dogs (so does Kyoutani), but this is a whole new type of crying. It wells up from deep in his stomach and chokes out of him before he can even react to what's going on. He slaps his hands over his face and the first breath that comes out of him is watery and broken.

Keiko is still screaming and it's not until he feels something very small fly into his legs that he can find it in himself to drop into a crouch and hug her. She squeals right in his ear and bounces while she hugs him and it's perfect. Yahaba blinks the tears out of his eyes and Kyoutani's mom is flashing him a massive smile.

She nods her head towards the table and says, "Ikura don."

Yahaba sucks in a deep breath and looks at her, looks at Kyoutani's dad. He looks at Mitsuki's grin, at Keiko climbing her way up into Kyoutani's arms and he take another deep breath because his lungs still aren't really working properly.

"We maked a cake," Keiko says loudly, smacking at Yahaba's shoulder from where she's hanging out of Kyoutani's shoulder. "I didn't used the oven, but Mama did. Shigeru's birthday, Shigeru's birthday."

Kyoutani's hand come up to the back of his neck and he just rests it there, rubbing his thumb in a soothing arc while Yahaba catches his breath and tries to babble his thanks. Kyoutani's mom just waves her hand and scoffs.

“Thank you so much,” Yahaba says quietly. He doesn’t trust his voice.

"It’s nothing," she says firmly. "We love you. Sit the hell down."

"Mommy said a bad word," Keiko says, pointing at her.

"Don't repeat it," Kyoutani says. "Or you'll be saying bad words, too, and that's bad."

"Okay," she chirps. "I want to sit next to the birthday."

"That's me, right?" Yahaba teases, brushing her hair out of her face. “I’m the birthday?”

"Let Ken sit with Shigeru," Kyoutani's father says with a raised brow.

It's not until they've cleared and cleaned after dinner that Kyoutani wheedles it out of his parents to let them go upstairs alone. Kyoutani's mom levels them with a look but Kyoutani dips his head in a bow and her face splits into a grin.

"Oh, you _ass-kisser_ ," she laughs. "Go upstairs."

Before Yahaba can even turn around, Kyoutani is bolting up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Yahaba follows a little slower, careful not to slip on the hardwood stairs. Kyoutani's already at his stereo when Yahaba comes up and he doesn't even look over his shoulder until the door shuts with a soft click and there's something sad sounding filtering through the speakers.

"Is this that American band again?" Yahaba asks.

"Yeah," Kyoutani says, locking his phone and setting it on the floor. He takes a wide step to Yahaba and then he's leaning into his space and picking up where he left off on the kissing front. Yahaba grabs the front of Kyoutani's shirt because he'll be damned it Kyoutani gets away this time. Kyoutani does this _thing_ where he always kisses him like it's the first time. It’s sweet, really, but Yahaba wants a little bit more than a peck.

"Kiss me," Yahaba huffs. Kyoutani just smiles against his mouth, bringing his hands up and catching Yahaba's chin between his fingers.

Kyoutani is too patient, too lazy. Yahaba makes a frustrated noise and pulls at his shirt, tries to nudge him backwards onto the bed where they can do things that are slightly more fun than closed mouth kissing while they stand in the middle of his room. He lets Kyoutani settle on top of him, lets him slot their legs together, lets him feel like he's in charge until Yahaba wants more. Then Yahaba's wrapping his legs around Kyoutani and pulling him down so they can get to the good stuff. Kyoutani's fingers slide up into his hair, down across his face, they brush along his jaw. His breath is hot and sort of smells like cake frosting, which should be gross but it's just charming.

Their kisses turn open-mouthed and sloppy and Yahaba almost wants to tell Kyoutani that he loves him, that he's the best thing anybody could ask for, that his mouth tastes so good, that he’s going to be hard in a half second flat if Kyoutani doesn’t stop grabbing his ass like that. Yahaba is eager and impatient and well aware of both of those things. Kyoutani's mouth is too good; it's warm and wet and he keeps making these breathy sounds that make Yahaba want to punch a wall or something. Yahaba rocks up against Kyoutani and Kyoutani pushes back, breath hitching. Yahaba shivers. Good. They're on the same page.

"Happy birthday," Kyoutani mumbles into his hair when Yahaba pulls back to muffle a moan into Kyoutani's shoulder as he rolls his hips.

Yahaba opens an eye to make sure he locked the door. He did.

"'M gonna blow you," Yahaba says, letting his legs fall open as he paws at the back of Kyoutani's shirt to pull it up and off. "Because you're a big fucking loser and you made my birthday special."

**Author's Note:**

> the music Kyoutani put on was Sorority Noise bc im sadboi sometimes  
> twitter @ kaileyleg  
> read my other kyouhaba its better i promise


End file.
